Wander
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Natsu goes looking for Lucy and finds her in an unusual place.


It never took Natsu long to travel from his own home to Lucy's house, in fact such journal had become like second nature and he could follow the route with his eyes closed. It wasn't like he exactly thought about it, as he pulled himself of the couch that morning; singing back his bangs of pink hair and yanking on a shirt- this morning was no different to any other.

With a stretch of his muscled arms, he began his walk to Lucy's home, contemplating whether or not to actually use the door just to impress the blonde, but he knew when he would arrive at her apartment blocks, he would feel like using the window.

Alas, he arrived much quicker than anyone would assume, his eyes scanning her window and he simply pulled himself up. Usually her window was unlocked, odd that today she had decided otherwise. Natsu was a little hungry and maybe she'd want to come with him to the guild to get food; but with the door not opening, perhaps she and taken that idea upon herself.

He sighed a little, trying to peek between the curtains, but it was no use. To the guild it was, maybe she was with the rest of the members or maybe Natsu had just woken up later than he had assumed.

With a bit of a hop, the pink salamander easily jumped down from the building, his feet carrying him in direction of the guild.

It was definitely quiet, Natsu wasn't sure why but there was an odd gloominess about the streets of Magnolia; though by the looks of the sky, he assumed it was going to rain. Perhaps due to a certain rain mage? Or perhaps just bad weather.

With a smile, he reached the door, his fingers pushing down on the handle to ram the doors open noisily like he did everyday. Though as he entered today, no one seemed to hush him or toss him a playful look. No, they all went along with their own business.

He let his dark eyes scan across the work benches; Mirajane at the bars cleaning glasses, Cana with several bottles of booze surrounding her; Gray and Erza at a mahogany bench, talking with Juvia. Even Levy and Gajeel were having some kind of argument in the corner, but no signs of Lucy.

The boy grumbled to himself a little, leaving the guild once more. Think… hmm… Where would a blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail be doing during the day?

There were many things that girl liked to do. She enjoyed writing, but if she was doing that, she usually chose to do it at home. And she most certainly would not have the curtains closed in order to write; she always left that open because she said the sunlight gave her a clear mind. Fairy Tail was already a no show, and she wouldn't visit Fairy Hills with all of her friends already at the Guild. The only other place she would visit is the canal outside her house- which he knew for a fact she was not here for he had just walked past it himself- and the gardens.

The gardens with a graveyard.

A little lightbulb lit in his head at that, of course, That graveyard not only and a memoir to her father, but even her mother had been placed there. Natsu knew exactly where to find the Heartfilia's graves too, for he had been there with her on several occasions.

With a nod, he set off once again, moving away from the stony building he knew as his guild, his head held high as he remained positive to find the blonde. Then maybe they could take up a job or do something with the day, it was a little boring without her around at times.

He didn't bother to sigh see with his travels, easily moving into town to take the fastest route the the Magnolia Graveyard.

The wind had picked up, and he had to tug at his scarf due to the fact that it was getting flung around by the breeze, the air growing colder as he moved deeper into the gardens. Natsu sniffed gently, hoping the weather would help him to find Lucy's scent a little quicker than he had intended, and it seemed luck was on his side because not only could he smell her vanilla scented hair; he could also see her head in the distance and he didn't hesitate in moving towards it.

It was far down, where a lot of the newer graves were, it made no sense for her to be down there, her father's grave was much further in the middle and her mother's was up top by the front of the graveyard. She was in completely the wrong spot; but she was caring, so maybe she just felt like paying respects to someone else.

Though he didn't pass up the opportunity to call out to her and let her know just in case.

"Luce-" He waved a little, still a few paces from where she stood, the grave from here looking fresh and clean, Lucy with her head down as she seemed to stare at a bunch of yellow primroses.

"Lucy! What are you lookin' at, your parent's graves are the other way-"

Though she didn't glance back or even take recognition in hearing his words, it was like she had gone deaf. Either that or she was ignoring the dragon slayer. He let himself move a little closer until finally he was standing directly behind her figure; her black coat clinging to her and he suddenly realised how frail she looked and how suddenly cold he felt as noticing. Though he wasn't sure why, he had only seen her yesterday and she had seemed fine. Maybe she had some trouble sleeping last night.

He let his hand reach out to touch her shoulder, speaking much softer this time; not only due to closeness, but also due to the fact that she looked so concerning.

"Lucy. Are you okay?"

Still nothing.

She didn't even move under her touch.

"Hey Luce… did something happen?" He grew a little cautious now, his heartbeat picking up at her odd behaviour. What was wrong with her? Had he done something or was she really that mortified that she had gone deaf for the time being. What the hell was on that gravestone?

Maybe someone she knew had passed away…

With a sigh, he moved himself around the girl, his eyes dropping to the flowers resting on the headstone. Moving his eyes up, he let his vision focus on the letters, and his heart practically collapsed onto itself. Now he heard Lucy's crying, it growing heavier as she whispered something. Here he had thought she had been wandering the gardens with no reasoning. When really he had just been wandering the afterlife.

"Natsu… I miss you so much…"


End file.
